dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Move
Archived Move discussions Previous topics can be found in the Move discussions archives. Move Discussions Infinity, Inc. (Earth-Two) to Infinity, Inc. I (New Earth) See Talk: Infinity, Inc. (Earth-Two). DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 21:35, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Emily Sung (New Earth) to Emily Sung (Prime Earth) For the same reasons as Pandora (Prime Earth). Her only New Earth appearances were in Flash: Flashpoint, with most of her appearances being in Prime Earth, which has established her further. With such a disparity, should we just switch that name? GZilla311 (talk) 20:27, April 23, 2014 (UTC)style="color:#FF8C00">''217'']] 19:16, April 29, 2014 (UTC) I agree she should be moved, she never appeared in New Earth. (Blackest Day (talk) 00:06, December 1, 2014 (UTC)) All "Date with Debbi" Characters Like I said on one of my edits, I'm not sure if we even cover this series. I see there's a DC brand on the top of the comic but I'm admittedly not the best with our policy on this type of old comics. However, in case we do need these character pages, they all need moves for obvious reasons: * Bertram "Binky" Biggs to Betram Biggs (Date With Debbi) * Mr Shickles to Mister Shickles (Date With Debbi) * Buddy Baxter to Buddy Baxter (Date With Debbi) * Mrs Anderson to Mrs. Anderson (Date With Debbi) * Rockwell Anderson to Rockwell Anderson (Date With Debbi) * Desdimona De Wolfe to Desdimona De Wolfe (Date With Debbi) * Debbi Anderson to Debbi Anderson (Date With Debbi) * Tod Frazier to Tod Frazier (Date With Debbi) * Mr Kibble to Mister Kibble (Date With Debbi) * Peggy Baxter to Peggy Baxter (Date With Debbi) * Coach Norris to Coach Norris (Date With Debbi) * Sherwood to Sherwood (Date With Debbi) --- Haroldrocks talk 12:19, September 3, 2014 (UTC) : To my knowledge, there is no reason that Date with Debbie needs its own universe. It's just Earth-One. (That said, half these characters seem to be Leave it to Binky characters, not Date with Debbie characters. Leave it to Binky characters have Earth-Two and Earth-One versions, and the Earth-One Binky made it into New Earth...) Shadzane (talk) 13:40, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :: Only proving my lack of knowledge of these old comics. I'm out of my element with them. Thanks for pointing that out, Shadzane. :) What universe designation should we go with then? New Earth? Earth-Two? Earth-One? (And do any of these characters already have pages with Leave it to Binky?) --- Haroldrocks talk 14:15, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :::I think it's one of those love titles that, like the comedy titles of Earth-Twelve, exists outside regular continuity. I think it needs separate tags, not three or more pages for regular continuity versions. Just (Binky) or (Leave it to Binky) is fine with me. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:50, September 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::Date with Debbi is not a love title. It is a teen humor title, like Archie. It had a fairly compact run (1969-1972), so it doesn't have the continuity-busting problem of the characters being teenagers for decades. And it doesn't have all the supernatural and science-fiction elements that got Swing with Scooter assigned to Earth-Twelve. I see no reason at all it cannot be Earth-One. (I'm only talking about Date with Debbi here; Leave it to Binky is more complicated.) Shadzane (talk) 15:01, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Zeke (Prime Earth) to Zeus (Prime Earth) He turns out to be Zeus in #35. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:50, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Albrecht Raines (New Earth) to Albrecht Raines (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Neither can Tupka. Shadzane �� (talk) 21:13, November 6, 2014 (UTC) L.E.G.I.O.N. to L.E.G.I.O.N. (New Earth) A disambig move. There's a Prime Earth version (in the "wait, this exists? Threshold Vol 1), plus, plenty of comics. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:54, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Rachel Roth (Prime Earth) to Raven (Prime Earth) "Rachel Roth" was a fake ID used by the New Earth version, it shouldn't be used as a pagename for this version. Or as the pagename for the New Earth version, for that matter. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:20, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Adventures Of Batman & Robin (Sega) to Adventures of Batman & Robin (Sega) Proper capitalization. - Byfield (talk) 12:49, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Adventures Of Batman & Robin (SNES) to Adventures of Batman & Robin (SNES) Proper capitalization. - Byfield (talk) 12:49, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Boris Zinoviev (Earth-One) to Boris (Earth-One) He's based on Boris (Quality Universe), and never called anything but Boris. The name Zinoviev was invented for the Vol 2-3 era Boris. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:58, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Pierre Blanc-Dumont (Earth-X) to Le Sabre (Quality Universe) See talk page here. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 05:50, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :You don't want to include "Le" in the page name, do you? I thought including initial articles like that was frowned on. Shadzane �� (talk) 08:24, November 10, 2014 (UTC) ::That's a good point. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 08:56, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :::It's sort of part of the English use of the name, just like El Diablo. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:08, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Super Friends (TV Series) Episdoe: The Bride of Darkseid (Part II) to Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: The Bride of Darkseid (Part II) Pagename typo. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 10:48, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Liu Huang (Earth-One) to Wu Cheng (Earth-One) Per AbsCOIE, the story that gave Chop-Chop his real name, #203, is non-canon. Evanier's name for him, Wu Cheng, is. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:24, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Superman: Shadow Of Apokolips to Superman: Shadow of Apokolips (Video Game) Proper capitalization of the game title and adding proper parenthetical. - Byfield (talk) 20:07, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Supreme One (New Earth) to Supreme One (Earth-One) O.G.R.E. (and its various members) never made any New Earth appearances (or mentions). Shadzane �� (talk) 18:20, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Huntress (O.G.R.E.) (New Earth) to Huntress (Earth-One) O.G.R.E. (and its various members) never made any New Earth appearances (or mentions). Shadzane �� (talk) 18:20, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :Also, I don't think we need "(O.G.R.E.)" in there; she is the only Huntress on Earth-One. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:47, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Typhoon (O.G.R.E.) (New Earth) to Typhoon (O.G.R.E.) (Earth-One) O.G.R.E. (and its various members) never made any New Earth appearances (or mentions). Shadzane �� (talk) 18:20, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Revenge On Gorilla City to Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Revenge on Gorilla City Proper capitalization. - Byfield (talk) 19:50, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: World Beneath The Ice to Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: World Beneath the Ice Proper capitalization. - Byfield (talk) 19:50, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :This is the same for the following: :* Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Swamp Of The Living Dead to Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Swamp of the Living Dead :* Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Rokan: Enemy From Space to Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Rokan: Enemy from Space :* Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Attack Of The Vampire to Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Attack of the Vampire :* Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: The Pied Piper From Space to Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: The Pied Piper from Space :* Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Sinbad And The Space Pirates to Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Sinbad and the Space Pirates :* Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Battle At The Earth's Core to Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Battle at the Earth's Core :* Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: The Giants Of Doom to Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: The Giants of Doom :* Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Invasion Of The Brain Creatures to Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Invasion of the Brain Creatures :* Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Terror From The Phantom Zone to Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Terror from the Phantom Zone :* Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Batman: Dead Or Alive to Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Batman: Dead or Alive :* Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Fairy Tale Of Doom to Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Fairy Tale of Doom :* Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Conquerors Of The Future to Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Conquerors of the Future :* Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Super Friends: Rest In Peace to Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Super Friends: Rest in Peace :* Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Rub Three Times For Disaster to Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: Rub Three Times for Disaster :- Byfield (talk) 20:08, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :: And add Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: The Island Of The Dinasoids to Super Friends (TV Series) Episode: The Island of the Dinasoids for the same reason. - Byfield (talk) 16:56, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Stavros Markos (New Earth) to Stavros Markos (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 16:26, November 14, 2014 (UTC) John Dolan (Earth-One) to John Dolan (New Earth) John Dolan's existence on New Earth is established in when Kobra duplicates Dolan's origin to create Elemental Woman. Shadzane �� (talk) 18:48, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Jacob Baker (Earth-One) to Jacob Baker (New Earth) Jacob Baker's existence on New Earth is established in when Kobra duplicates Baker's origin to create Zebra-Man II. Shadzane �� (talk) 18:48, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Spawn of Frankenstein (Earth-One) to Spawn of Frankenstein (New Earth) The History and Notes sections on this page (which I did not write) make a good case that Spawn of Frankenstein did survive Crisis and make it to New Earth (and then was apparently erased by Zero Hour to make room for Frankenstein (New Earth)). Shadzane �� (talk) 05:10, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Sophia Santos (New Earth) to Sophia Santos (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis, and neither can Lucien61. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:49, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Slasher (New Earth) to Slasher (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis, and neither can Kyletheobald. Shadzane �� (talk) 22:14, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Sizematic (New Earth) to Sizematic (Earth-One) I cannot find where these characters appeared (or were mentioned) post-Crisis, and neither can Tupka. Shadzane �� (talk) 23:01, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Jerry White (New Earth) to Perry White, Jr. (New Earth) According to Lex Luthor's computer screen in . DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 10:57, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Von Tepp (Earth-X) to Captain von Tepp (Quality Universe) There's a second Von Tepp, his brother, in . We could name that one Baron von Tepp or Lieutenant von Tepp.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:01, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Werner Vertigo (Arrow) to The Count (Arrow) The Count's name is never confirmed. I was fine with it being Werner Vertigo before, but now that we have a new Count Vertigo named Werner Zytle (Arrow), I can't begin to think about the probability that the first Count and his unrelated successor would have the same first name. It'd be better just to move the first. I don't care what it's moved to. I went with The Count (Arrow), thinking that we could handle the "The" like we do with The Flash (2014 TV Series). I'm also fine with Count (Arrow), Count Vertigo (Arrow), and Count Vertigo I (Arrow), although he's only referred to "Count Vertigo" posthumously in passing by Barry. --- Haroldrocks talk 21:37, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :I agree. He is only ever called "The Count" or, in his last episode, "Count Vertigo" (as he calls himself on his TV broadcast he makes). Although he does seem like he could be Werner Vertigo, the name is never stated, and it's said that not even the SCPD knows his actual identity, just knowing him by that alias of "The Count".GZilla311 (talk) 21:41, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Dark Knight (Movie) to The Dark Knight (Movie) Full title of the film. Updating based on change in functionality of the Movie template. Also Dark Knight Rises (Movie) to The Dark Knight Rises (Movie) for the same reason. - Byfield (talk) 23:19, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :Again, I agree with this change. I never really thought it should have excluded the "The" to begin with, considering it seemed to make it harder to find the movie for people who look up the other name.GZilla311 (talk) 23:44, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Scorcher I (New Earth) to Scorcher II (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis, and neither can Kyletheobald. Also, if we change him to Earth-One, we'll need to renumber because of Scorcher (Earth-One). Shadzane �� (talk) 15:51, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Scorcher III (New Earth) to Scorcher II (New Earth) and Scorcher IV (New Earth) to Scorcher III (New Earth) if the above move with Scorcher I (New Earth) goes thru, then we will need to make these moves too. If the above move does not go thru, then never mind. Shadzane �� (talk) 16:22, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm. If only their respective writers had revealed the real names of all these Scorchers. :-( DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 11:57, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Della Dale (Quality Universe) to Black Widow I (Quality Universe) She only posed as reporter Della Dale, it wasn't her real name. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:01, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Franklin Chandler (New Earth) to Frank Chandler (New Earth) His full name is Frank William Chandler. That's what's on his driver's license in Hellblazer #58, and what his profile in the Vertigo Secret Files calls him. Never Franklin. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:49, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Kit Ryan (New Earth) to Kathryn Ryan (New Earth) Full name revealed in #70. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:36, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Jesse Reese (Birds of Prey) to Jesse Hawke (Birds of Prey) I'm putting this one up to represent the entire "birth name is a minor spoiler" group of characters. By the way, when's the DC Database:Naming Conventions page getting updated? JamesBCrazy (talk) 18:14, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :Is his actual name Jesse Hawke, or is his dad just named Hawke? We moved away from "father's name is birthname". --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:21, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ::He was born Hawke, and changed it to Reese at some point before the series began. JamesBCrazy (talk) 04:29, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Richard Wilson (New Earth) to Richard Wilson (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis, and neither can Lucien61 or Tupka. Shadzane �� (talk) 18:59, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Samuel Wilson (New Earth) to Samuel Wilson (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 18:59, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Dr. Blizzard (DCAU) to Doctor Blizzard (DCAU) Naming standard. --- Haroldrocks talk 22:30, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Joseph Chilton (Earth-Two) to Joe Chill (Earth-Two) On Earth-Two, there was never any indication that Joe Chill was an alias. "Joseph Chilton" was an Earth-One addition. Shadzane �� (talk) 21:59, December 3, 2014 (UTC) FerAlyce (New Earth) to Jackee Jones (New Earth) Real name given in Hawkworld Vol 2 30. Kyletheobald (talk) 22:37, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Arthur Curry (Earth-Two) to Aquaman (Earth-Two) It seems the Arthur Curry name comes from the 1959 Earth-One origin. Much like the Golden Age Blackhawk, this Aquaman never was given a real name. His father is also unnamed. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 12:20, December 8, 2014 (UTC) : Does this mean his father's page should be deleted, since he has no name at all? (I don't know the rule on unnamed characters having pages.) Shadzane �� (talk) 08:42, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I think it should be. He only made one appearance in flashback and practically everything that is known about him is in the quote on his son's page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 16:15, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Tim Drake (Injustice: Gods Among Us) to Timothy Drake (Injustice: Gods Among Us) It's a pretty safe bet that his full name is Timothy. We usually assume that for Robins called "Tim" anyway. --- Haroldrocks talk 20:26, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Thinko (New Earth) to Thinko Thinko has an item template. Also, "Thinko" just redirects back to "Thinko (New Earth)". I see two ways we can go with this: either move item Thinko to the redirect or treat Thinko like a character and give him a character template. --- Haroldrocks talk 19:48, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :Humanoid robots generally get a character template. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:17, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :: Sure. Then we don't have to worry about moving it, then. I'll just switch the template. --- Haroldrocks talk 20:28, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Tommy Moon (New Earth) to Tommy Moon (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 18:14, December 15, 2014 (UTC) David Wist (Earth-One) to David Wist (Earth-Two) This character's only appearance was in in 1952, which is still Earth-Two, and that's how we have it indexed for the other characters in the story. Shadzane �� (talk) 21:30, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Eve Doremus (Earth-One) to Eve Doremus (New Earth) She appeared in . DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 14:33, December 16, 2014 (UTC)